


Podróż życia

by Croyance



Series: Dom Wariatów [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Croy się bawi, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie spodziewał się, że w tej podróży może znaleźć swoją druga połówkę</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podróż życia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> A jednak wyszła z tego seria.  
> "Dom Wariatów" ma cztery części, z czego jutro i w środę pojawią się kolejne.  
> Bo fandom potrzebuje takich wynalazków ;)

          Dean wiedział, że w końcu muszą znikać z tej alternatywnej przyszłości. Jeśli tylko chcieli naprawić to co działo się u nich, to im szybciej by wrócili, tym lepiej. Jednak był jeden mały problem odnośnie tego. A nawet dwa, szczerze mówić. I stały one teraz tuż przed nim.  
– Masz prześliczne oczy, nic się nie zmieniły. A ty włosy... Cieszę się, że pomimo apokalipsy nadal układają się tak samo dobrze – rzucił Baltazar do... w gruncie rzeczy, do Baltazara.  
– To chyba oczywiste. Trzeba jakoś wyglądać i o siebie dbać. To, że reszta o tym zapomina, nie znaczy, że ja też muszę.  
          Winchester był w stanie odróżnić ich jedynie po ubiorze. Oba anioły, i ten z jego czasów i ten miejscowy, stali blisko siebie i komplementowali się od dobrych piętnastu minut. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że flirtowali ze sobą, jednak nie... W końcu byli tą samą osobą, prawda?  
– Właśnie zauważyłem jak bardzo zaniedbani są ci wszyscy ludzie. Jak tak można? Oczywiście ty jesteś wyjątkowy, zawsze byliśmy wyjątkowi – czarował, zbliżając się „do siebie” jeszcze o krok.  
– Nie powiem zobaczenie kogoś takiego jak ty, to też miła odmiana...  
          Dean wolał się wycofać nim, zobaczyłby coś nieodpowiedniego. Nie wiedział, czy gorsze jest przerywanie im tego „czegoś” i narażanie się na ich gniew, czy oglądanie co oni tak wyprawiają. Po kilku krokach miał już zaryzykować i odwrócił się, jednak szybko tego pożałował. Baltazarowi całowanie samego siebie jakoś nie przeszkadzało, jednak sam tego widok... Chyba nie było nic gorszego. Ten widok przebijał nawet umizgi Sama, Castiela i Lucifera. A to już było coś. Chyba, ze do tamtych się już przyzwyczaił, że nie robiło to na nim wrażenia. Czasem cieszył się, że ma Gabriela i, że przynajmniej oni są normalni. Inaczej można by było zwariować w tym domu wariatów.


End file.
